


Dark They Were, and Golden-Eyed

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: its not the first time ive saved The Valley from the lords [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Experimental, Gen, rabi'ah, reaching out to the dark, stars and night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: A city without lights is the brightest of them all.





	Dark They Were, and Golden-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigil_Kentauris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/gifts).



> in my continuing efforts to clear out my wips, i have turned a impossible thesis about _wouldnt it be a cool use of eye augs if some town didnt use lights at night and the stars became visible?_ into a much shorter gurble of nonsense.  
>  as with everything in this series, my deepest condolences. id tag it original work but.  
> its about rabi'ah  
> EDIT: I CRAP I REMEMBER WHAT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED YUS! SORRY ABOUT THAT. *blows a kiss to ray bradbry* i love u <3 <3

In the city of Rabi’ah there is a field of stars and a field of ghosts and they look up and glow, in heaven’s wrath, in perfect portrayal of something protected into perfection, a reflection of tempered steel and stealing from the sun its golden heart, I need, I need, I need to be among them, and sense the reach of dusk and dawn, and see, and see, and see the stars. Oh god, the stars. Among the darkened fields of the city where no lights glow, except for those, embedded in the hollow hallow heads of those who have sacrificed humanity to become divine.

To become _divine._

Look up, my children.

Look up and see them sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> And know no fear, for you have seen your way home to me.


End file.
